Through Juice's Eyes
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: Dad always told us that big boys don't cry.... that big boys face their problems head on and take them down, both barrels blazing.... Juice is Sonic's 14-year-old son. What'll happen now that he's lost his father, and only friend? Rated for many things.


Note: A remake of Through Juice's Eyes, made better, as the first one sucked horribly. Seriously. It really did. This is the remake, and it's better. The last one was written when I was still a budding authoress. Now I am older, and wiser, and I know how to make a better fan fiction, dammit!

I own not the Sonic of the Hedgehog, only the plot. I also own Juice, and Scooter. They're my OC's. Sonic's two sons, to be exact.

--

Dad? Dad? No, that couldn't be you, laying in that bed, hooked up to tubes and machines. Respirator breathes mechanically. Heart monitor beeps slowly and steadily. Your face, once the ray of sunlight that burst into my bedroom in the morning to wake me up for school, is now a mess. Bruised eye, puffy and swollen shut, dried blood encrusted in your fur, bandages crisscrossing everywhere like the winds of a hurricane.

Dad? Please, Dad, say it ain't so! I used to think you were invincible, that nothing could ever happen to you like what happened to Mom. I thought that you were the strongest. I saw all the newspaper clippings stuck to the fridge with those cutesy magnets that Uncle Tails bought for us from Ocean Land. I heard all those songs on the radio from those fan-bands and groupies. Don't think for a second I never noticed the paparazzi swarming our house every time we went grocery shopping.

Damn it, Dad! Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear. It wasn't my fault. I'm just so sad.

"Dear _God..." _

Who _is _that person, Dad? That person who looks like you? Only black-and-red. I wish you could see him... Can you see him?

I can't take this anymore, Dad! What happened to you? Why is this doppelganger here? Who is he? What does he have to do with this? Why is he here, Dad? Damn it, Dad, wake up and answer me!

I can't stand it. You were so invincible. You were like a stone wall between us and all the bad things.

"I'm so _sorry, _Sonic..."

What is he talking about, Dad? What happened? He looks so sad, but...

Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!

"Who are you?"

I had to ask. I couldn't keep it inside anymore!

"I take it you're his son. I'm sorry to be putting you through this."

"Who _are you?" _I repeat it. He never answered my question!

"I am Shadow."

That's it? No explanation, no back story? That's it?

"What do you have to do with my dad?"

I can practically _taste _the tears bubbling up in my throat, but I have to bite them back. I have to, Dad! You always told us that big boys don't cry, that big boys face their problems head on and take them down, both barrels blazing.

"Your father was a... friend... of mine."

Why did he stress the word "friend" like that, Dad? What is it you're hiding, Dad? Dad!

"Your father... and I... We were... friends. Yes, friends. That's the proper term. But it wasn't always like that, my boy."

Where does he get off, calling me that like I'm his son? I oughta punch this palooka in the nose. That'll learn him good.

"You see, when your father and I first met, we were on opposite sides of a fierce battle. The side I worked for only wanted power, and money, and high position. His side stood for justice, and righteousness, and freedom. We clashed in battle many times, usually with no victor. It usually ended with us both beaten and bruised, promising to meet in battle again. But slowly, over time, we began to form a tentative bond. We met not only to clash in battle, but to learn what the other was like. Eventually we formed an uneasy friendship. It was unstable, and slowly crumbled, but there was always a thread of passion there."

Dad? What's he talking about? "No victor"? "Thread of passion"? Dad, wake up and answer me! Don't just lie there like a lump on a log! Wake up!

"Shadow"'s still talking. How much more Shakespearean crap can he put me through before he gets right to the goddamn point?

"That thread was like steel. Strong, unbreakable, yet dull... or so we thought. We clashed one last time, for old time's sake. Unfortunately, it ended like this."

So _you _did this to him, you asshole?

No! I won't stand for it! I won't stand in the same room as the guy who hurt Dad like this!

"Wh-What are you doing? Release me immediately! Acckk!"

_I won't! You'll have to pry your cold dead body from my cold, dead hands before I let you go, you asshole! _

"Release me! I demand you--"

What? I'm sure that arm wasn't there before.

Dad? Dad? Is that you, Dad?

"_Let... let him go, kiddo, there's nothing you can do..." _

Dad! It is you! But... you're so weak... so... _injured._

_"Listen, kiddo... you and I both... we know... I'm not gonna last much longer... so do me a favor... ok?"_

"Dad? Stop talking like that! You're coming home with us!"

_"Wishful... thinking... but... futile... I'm just about done here. I guess I've lived long enough..."_

Your voice is nothing higher than a _whisper, _Dad... Please... gather your strength, please!

_"Do me a favor... I want you to... go home... and take care of your little brother... he's all you've got. Don't let nothin' hurt him."_

Dad, stop it! Stop talking like this!

_"Shadow... you're the better fighter. You always were. Congratulations. You've won."_

"Oh, God, Sonic, I didn't mean it to end like this! I swear, if I could turn back time--"

_"But you can't, and that's final... It wasn't your fault, Shadow... You couldn't have known..."_

I'm looking straight into your eyes... not like my eyes. You always said I got Mom's eyes. Your eyes are green, like emeralds, and mine are...

Mine are ugly. Ugly, dull... the color of molten gold poured on a Christmas tree. Gold in the middle with a dark green ring around.

_"Kiddo, listen to me... for one last time. Go home, and don't look back. Don't... live... don't live in... the..." _

I can tell, it's getting hard for you to breathe. That respirator doesn't do jack squat for you!

_"Don't live in the past!"_

A surprising outburst that used the last of your strength.

"Dad... come on! Quit it! You're really scaring me!"

_"Don't... don't start cryin' on me... Be strong, Jussell."_

The first time you've used my full name in this context. Usually you only call me Jussell when you're mad at me. When I did something stupid like try to unclog the toilet with your guitar or set the house on fire making dinner.

"Dad, I can't be strong with you talking like that! You act like you're dying... I... Dad, I always thought nothin' could hurt ya!"

_"Guess you thought wrong. Jussell Ross Hedgehog, look at me."_

I am! I'm looking right at you! What else do you... want...

He wants me to look at him. I mean _really _look at him. Look into his eyes.

I look, and what I see isn't pretty.

I see the light fading fast from a set of bright eyes. I see the soul of my father, no, my _best friend _seeping from them, to finally join all the other souls who have died while he was alive.

To join Mom?

_"Jussell... Juicy... please. Shadow's gonna move in to our house... ok?"_

I can tell Shadow and I have identical looks of confusion and disbelief.

"Sonic, you can't possibly mean that! After what I've just done to you, you trust me to look after your only two children?!"

Maybe Shadow isn't such a bad guy after all...

_"He ain't got no other choice, Juice. You guys need him. You're only fourteen, not old enough for a job... Shadow... promise me... you'll protect them with your life..."_

"I promise, Sonic Hedgehog. No harm will come to them while I live and breathe."

"Dad... promise me. When you do... pass. Could you do _me _a favor?"

A simple nod is all I needed to keep talking...

"Could you somehow tell me... if Mom's up there? Tell me if she's ok? If she's better now that she's not in pain anymore?"

All I get it a curt nod, but that's all Dad has strength to do...

_"I'll let you know... Juice. I love you and your brother so much..."_

And with those words, I felt the last breath of my father ghost over my dusty brown quills like the last echo of a forgotten wind.

"Juice."

The sudden sound causes me to snap my head up to look at Shadow.

"I am sorry."

I know he means it. I can see it in his eyes. Eyes the color of blood, but not the intention.

The realization of what's just happened has just hit me like a ton of bricks.

God, no! Not now... Don't cry, don't cry... Dad always told you crying was for babies!

Oh _God... Dad... _

Fourteen years. Wasted, then? _Wasted, _knowing this would happen someday?

_Goddammit DAD! _

I'm sorry... I can't... I won't...

A strong hand pulls me close... and suddenly I find myself crying all over Shadow. But it's okay, because he's crying too.

Scooter... my little brother... only eight years old... why am I seeing him in the doorway?!

Oh. Right. He was... in the waiting room.

"Juice?"

"Scooter... little bro... it's real hard to say this... but..."

I can tell, though, Scooter already knows. I can see it in his eyes. He was the one who got Dad's looks. Blue as a sapphire all over, eyes like emeralds, striking from their largeness and color. He's wearing shoes that glitter like ruby when he walks, and gloves that shimmer like diamonds.

He's a big jewel all around.

"Daddy's gone, isn't he? Like Mommy?"

I don't have the heart to answer him, but I guess my silence is enough.

I can't! Not now! No! Keep it inside, Juice... No, no _no no NO! Don't let it out! _Mom always told you to keep it inside! It's not worth it! Don't let out the Beast! No!

Things around are smashing...

Tubes are exploding...

People are shouting...

I feel people dragging me backwards...

Strapping me down...

I'm blind, and deaf, and dumb, and my senses are dulled with _absolute horror...!_

All I hear is the _deafening noise of agony..._

_Ringing in my ears, dear God make it stop!_

_Lord in Heaven, please! The pain! The overwhelming agony! Make it STOP! AAAAHHHHHHH!!_

And then it does.

I got Mom's powers when I was born, you see.

She could do things with her mind that others couldn't.

But... in the end...

All that power can't be contained, you know. It's just not the natural order of things.

In the end...

Shadow takes care of Scooter now, in a small home. Our home. Our old home, anyway. Scooter was too young to know exactly what happened, and Shadow's not about to tell him.

As I flap my newfound wings, and look towards the smiling face of my mother and father, I walk towards the tunnel of light. We're all happy now, but there's still an air of sadness that the family isn't complete.

But...

None of us _really _want to see Scooter again. Don't get us wrong, we love him! He was the best little brother in the world.

It's just... if we were to see him again...

Then he would have to be an angel, like us.

END


End file.
